Warrior
by CatBlue23
Summary: Desde pequeño ha tenido que superar dificultades solo. Trabajar desde los nueve como mercenario. Pero en su trabajo, conoce a otro niño de su edad con problemas similares, con el cual no congeniaba al principio, hasta que trabajaron juntos en una misión. Y de ahí, comienza la historia de estos dos inseparables mercenarios, fieles y leales entre ellos. Ambos lucharán hasta el final.


_**¡Buenas!**_ **He aquí yo con otro fic, esta vez un Gregstophe, que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción de Ke$ha, Warrior. De cierta forma relaciono la vida de estos dos con esa canción(?). Quise explicar la vida de Chris y su infancia para nada buena, porque es uno de los personajes que más me gustan y llaman la atención. Como conoció a Gregory, y como ayuda a dos viejos conocidos en dificultades, para que vean que después de todo no es tan desgraciado...(?)  
**

 _ **Warrior**_

 _We were born to break the doors down,  
Fight until the end.  
It's something that's inside of us,  
It's, how we've always been, yeah._

Nunca lo había admitido, pero era una especie de luchador. Un sobreviviente de todas las calamidades y dificultades que la vida le había impuesto. Él desde muy pequeño tuvo que aprender a arreglárselas solo. Aunque su familia tenía una buena posición económica, las cosas seguían siendo difíciles. No era lo material, si no lo emocional.

Convivía a diario con una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago, con nervios que no solía demostrar, y rabia que guardaba dentro de él. Desde los ocho años fumaba ya, era un amargado francés que ya había olvidado cómo vivir desde pequeño. La nicotina le ayudaba a despejar sus ideas desorganizadas, calmar su ansiedad. Estaba muerto dentro. Alguien que no albergaba esperanza, que a sus nueve inocentes años ya se había enfrentado a hombres más grandes y había salido victorioso. Lastimado, sí, pero esos hombres generalmente terminaban en el hospital. Un niño que había perdido el miedo a morir. Un viejo en el cuerpo de un infante.

Su padre los había abandonado en cuanto él nació. Su madre había intentado apuñalarlo en el corazón con un gancho de ropa cuando estaba embarazada de él. Tenía una cicatriz en el pecho, de nacimiento, que probaba lo que decía. Su madre era una persona bastante abusiva, adicta, una alcohólica.

 _We are the misfits,  
We are the bad kids,  
The degenerates.  
We ain't perfect but that's alright.  
Love us or hate us,  
Nothin' can break us,  
Better believe us.  
Times, they are a-changing tonight._

Él, por su lado, a los nueve años ya trabajaba, y como mercenario. Tenía experiencia en las operaciones encubiertas, era bueno en el manejo de armas de toda clase, pero era excepcionalmente bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con y sin arma blanca.

Su más fiel compañera, era su pala. Con ella había hecho infinidad de cosas, desde cavar zanjas donde esconderse hasta llevar a alguien al hospital por los golpes propinados con esta herramienta de jardinería. Tenía mucha fuerza, demostrada al ser capaz de cavar túneles y zanjas en tiempo récord. Por esa facilidad, era conocido como el Topo. Tenía una visión muy desarrollada, cortesía de años cavando y pasando bajo tierra.

Poseía un gran odio hacia Dios, no entendía cómo era que si, existía tal ente, permitía que sucedieran estas cosas. Que le sucedieran esas cosas. Que desde incluso antes de nacer se enfrentara a lo peor de este mundo. También, poseía una extraña fobia a los perros, de escuchar uno ladrando ya le inquietaba, y ver uno de frente le disparaba el pulso, y lo inmovilizaba el miedo unos segundos. Aunque era lindo, sentirse vivo unos minutos.

 _We're the ones who flirt with disaster,  
On your ass we'll pounce like a panther.  
Cut the bullshit out with a dagger,  
With a dagger, with a dagger.  
Do or die we all gonna stay young,  
Shoot the lights out like a machine gun.  
Think it's time for a revolution,  
Revolution, revolution._

En su trabajo, fue donde conoció al que se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Un rubio inglés, alto, de postura y sonrisa perfecta. Altanero y creído. También era un genio de las estrategias, y poseía una excelente habilidad en esgrima. Aunque al principio no se toleraban, después de su primera misión juntos, comenzaron a trabajar mano a mano, para ellos, exclusivamente por el dinero. Ya no trabajaban para nadie, eran sus propios jefes, y seguían sus reglas. Los clientes no podían exigir nada, sólo el cumplimiento de su pedido, y si se sobrepasaban, o unos golpes con la pala de Christophe les haría reflexionar un poco de sus decisiones.

Eran el dúo perfecto. En las misiones, Gregory planeaba estrategias, y tenía varios planes de emergencia, para inconvenientes en las misiones, y planeaba cuidadosamente cada detalle. Christophe se encargaría de actuar, ser la fuerza bruta del equipo de dos integrantes. Por lo general él iba solo, aunque si era una misión complicada o eran varios objetivos, lo acompañaba el rubio inglés.

Estaban muy familiarizados el uno con el otro. Eran honestos y leales entre ellos, más no con los demás. Eran ellos dos, quién trataba de unirse, fracasaba miserablemente, al igual que quién trataba de separarlos. O eran los dos, o ninguno. Donde estaba Gregory, muy cerca estaría Christophe, y viceversa. Sólo tenían trece años y ya eran bastante conocidos por los alrededores. Sí, muy jóvenes, pero su talento para este negocio era lo que los había impulsado a lo alto a tan joven edad. Christophe ya ni regresaba a su casa, al igual que el rubio. Tenían su propio cuartel escondido, del cual sólo ellos sabían dónde estaba ubicado, para evitar inconvenientes.

 _We were born to break the doors down,  
Fight until the end.  
It's something that's inside of us,  
It's, how we've always been, yeah._

Gregory estaba acostumbrado a ver y trabajar todos los días con ese joven y ágil castaño de ojos grandes y verdes como el pasto, observar las ojeras profundas que tenía, ya que no podía dormir bien. Sentir el olor a hierba y tierra húmeda, característico del castaño, quien pasaba más tiempo bajo tierra que en superficie durante sus misiones. Sus ropas holgadas, y las correas que le recorrían la cadera, de las cuales salían arneses de muslo en las cuales guardaba sus armas. También tenía amarrado en la bota una correa con una funda de cuero, con el mango de un cuchillo asomando, listo para ser utilizado y zafar de una situación.

También, de vez en cuando, andaba con unas cuerdas que se asentaban en sus hombros. Generalmente cuando la misión incluía atrapar a alguien para interrogatorio, y no de golpearlo. Aunque interrogarlos era trabajo del rubio. Él sólo se mantenía apoyado en la pared del fondo, con un cigarrillo en mano, atento a la conversación del rubio y el rehén.

Christophe, por su lado, estaba muy familiarizado con esa colonia dulce y masculina que le gustaba rociarse. Su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y esos ojos celestes tan observadores, que parecían leer los pensamientos. Era hasta intimidante mirarlo fijamente, pero eso nunca lo admitiría. Su ropa perfectamente planchada, una camisa naranja y esos pantalones color negros, sostenidos por un cinto de cuero negro con una hebilla reluciente dorada. Parecía alguien muy sereno y tranquilo, incluso amable. Aunque no lo era. El rubio era más alto que él, pero también era menos elástico y más pesado, aunque eso no le impedía pelear. Ambos podían arreglárselas solos, pero preferían mil veces estar en compañía del otro.

 _Now this is our time,  
Our generation,  
And we're impatient.  
Animals you ready to fight?  
Fight for the fuck ups,  
Stand up for true love,  
We'll never give up.  
Live like it's our last night alive._

Ese día, él y el rubio paseaban tranquilamente por la zona del centro de South Park. Ya era tarde. La gente que todavía andaba a esa hora los veía, y sabía lo que hacían. Muy posiblemente estuvieran vigilando a alguien. Y no se equivocaban. Aunque, en una de esas escuchan muchos ruidos en un callejón, y el grito de dolor de alguien muy conocido para ambos. Clyde Donovan. Lo recuerdan perfectamente. Se miraron entre ellos, y asintieron, en un acuerdo silencioso, se acercaron al callejón para ayudar al que fue su antiguo compañero de clases en muy conscientes que Clyde no era capaz de auto-defenderse, o al menos no a un nivel aceptable. Era muy probable que si se enfrentaba a un adversario con arma de fuego o arma blanca, perdiese la batalla.

Al llegar al callejón, Christophe fue el primero en ver lo que sucedía, con sus ojos ya acostumbrados a buscarles formas a las sombras en la oscuridad. Había un hombre, estaba la figura que creían y era de Clyde apoyada en la pared del callejón sosteniéndose el costado, y otra sombra peleando con el hombre extraño, a quién reconocieron gracias al chullo azul de pompón amarillo como Craig Tucker, otro antiguo compañ hombre tenía un cuchillo, mientras que el pelinegro se defendía desarmado. Corría un gran riesgo. En ese momento, es cuando Topo, sin analizar más la situación, da un salto entrando en escena y propinándole un golpe, impulsándose luego para caer parado. Craig salió en ese momento de escena, y el rubio se paró delante de ellos, en gesto protector.

Chris es bastante flexible y cuando saltaba parecía un gato. No así Gregory, quien era más pesado y más duro, así que él solo se limitaba a escudar a los dos chicos, en postura defensiva, alternaba miradas entre la pelea del castaño y los dos chicos, notando que Clyde había sido atravesado en el costado por el arma blanca, y Craig le ayudaba.

 _We're the ones who flirt with disaster,  
On your ass we'll pounce like a panther.  
Cut the bullshit out with a dagger,  
With a dagger, with a dagger._

Volviendo a la pelea del castaño, intentaba frenar con su mano, el movimiento del cuchillo, inmovilizando al tipo con un fuerte agarre en la muñeca, y girando para doblársela. El hombre termina en el suelo, y en ese momento Topo le aprieta el pecho con su bota, inmovilizándolo en el suelo, sujetando todavía el brazo del hombre y lo giraba, exigiéndole que suelte el arma.

El hombre extraño no cedía, así que con su bota, le propinó una patada en la mandíbula, muy posiblemente fracturándosela, ya que sus botas tácticas tenían una punta de acero, para proteger los dedos de golpes que pudiesen fracturarlo. Y también, para propinar patadas mucho más dañinas. Así que el tipo terminó medio mareado, con Topo agachado sobre él, comprobando que estuviese inconsciente. Al comprobar que no estaba inconsciente pero sí muy mareado, se dio vuelta para ver el estado de los chicos. Dio la batalla por ganada. Y ese fue su error.

 _—¡CHRIS!—_ El Topo se dio vuelta de nuevo a su objetivo, sintiendo algo que se abría paso justo medio de su torso. Quedó en shock unos segundos debido a la impresión, y pronto en un acto reflejo, furioso, recordando el hecho que aconteció con su madre y que le había dejado marca en el pecho, se retiró rápidamente el cuchillo y ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus dos antiguos compañeros, atravesó el pecho, poniendo fin al desgraciado ese. Era la primera vez que mató a alguien.

 _Do or die we all gonna stay young,  
Shoot the lights out like a machine gun.  
Think it's time for a revolution,  
Revolution, revolution._

Luego de eso, se intentó parar, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, así que dio dos pasos antes de caerse de bruces al suelo, muy mareado debido a la pérdida de sangre. El rubio se apresuró a colocarlo sobre su hombro, al igual que el pelinegro hizo con su amigo, el cual al ser movido perdió la consciencia rápidamente. En ese momento, ambos castaños estaban fuera de combate.

Gregory y Craig se miraron, el segundo agradeciendo la ayuda de ambos, y el primero asegurándole que no fue nada. Les indicó que se dirigieran al hospital, mientras que él llevaba al castaño al cuartel. No era la primera vez que el castaño salía lastimado, pero sí la primera vez que era apuñalado.

Perdía mucha sangre, a una sorprendente rapidez. Pero Gregory conocía a su amigo. Él iba a pelear hasta morir. No importaba nada más. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Así que al llegar al lugar donde ambos compartían la mayor parte de sus días, pudo comprobar aliviado que sólo haría falta una limpieza, unos pocos puntos de sutura y una venda. No había tocado ningún órgano, u arteria importante. Así que le limpió, hizo unos puntos de sutura bastante torpes, aprovechando que el otro estaba fuera de combate, y le vendó. Dejó al lado de la cama, en la mesa de luz que separaba su cama con la del castaño, un vaso con agua y una tira de analgésicos para cuando recuperase la conciencia. Ya más tranquilo, sabiendo que tanto Craig y Clyde, como Chris, estarían bien.

 _We were born to break the doors down,  
Fight until the end.  
It's something that's inside of us,  
It's, how we've always been, yeah.  
_

Gregory cuidó de su amigo durante un mes entero. No le dejó participar en ninguna misión hasta pasado ese tiempo. Tampoco había aceptado ninguna, para así poder cuidarlo mejor. En ese momento, se acercaron más que nunca, y comenzaron a planear las estrategias juntos, y participar en todas las misiones de campo juntos. También formalizaron una relación, pero no le dijeron a nadie. No tenían por qué.

También recibían visitas de las dos únicas personas que sabían su ubicación, y habían prometido guardar el secreto. Clyde y Craig, quienes rápidamente se convirtieron en amigos del castaño y el rubio y hasta participaban en misiones a veces, muy de vez en cuando, pero con papeles secundarios, como vigilantes o cosas así. Algo que no involucrase mucha acción para los dos chicos inexpertos. Clyde se llevaba mejor con Gregory y Craig con Chris. Después de un tiempo, el pelinegro y el castaño le comentaron a sus dos amigos que habían comenzado a salir después de aquel incidente. Coincidente, ya que el castaño y el rubio también habían comenzado a salir después del incidente.

Era todo perfecto, en cierto modo. Habían escapado definitivamente de sus hogares, estableciéndose ambos en su cuartel. Ahí vivían, y era ventajoso ya que ambos trabajaban juntos y ahora también vivirían juntos. Tenían un muy buen sueldo por sus trabajos y no les faltaba nada.

 _We were born to break the doors down,  
Fight until the end.  
It's something that's inside of us,  
It's, how we've always been, yeah._

 _Warrior, -rior, -rior,_  
 _Warrior, -rior!_  
 _Warrior, -rior, -rior,_  
 _Warrior, -rior!_

La vida no es tan mala después de todo…

 **¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¡Haganmelo saber con un Review si les gustó este Song-Fic dedicado a una de mis parejas fav!  
**


End file.
